Porque nunca me das lo que quiero
by chobi-otk
Summary: nunca me das lo que quiero, año tras año me utilizas para autoregalarte, pero me pregunto si haras algo distinto este año... one-shot mini tema navideño -w-


** Maka pov:**

Por que nunca me das lo que quiero...

Ese es el drama de todos los años en especial en esta fecha, navidad. Desde que vivimos juntos y somos amigos, nunca en navidad me has regalado algo que yo de verdad quiera. desde Hace 5 años...

_flash back_

Ya llevábamos viviendo 2 años juntos y nuestra primera navidad como amigos, te había regalado el CD que querías, pero, mi rostro al tuyo era distinto, me habías dado unos zapatos que no me gustaban, ni siquiera me quedaban buenos.

-y te quedan buenos?-preguntaste

-no-dije –los quieres?-mi primer error

-pero es tu regalo!-grito algo molesto

-si pero no me quedan, además parece que a ti si...-le dije entregándoselos al albino

-bien me los probare- los tomo y se los coloco

-y?-pregunte algo curiosa

-me quedan genial! Ahora que los veo se me ven muy bien! segura que quieres que los tenga yo?

-si no es problema...

-entonces después iremos a comprarte algo que te guste!...

_fin flash back_

pero ese día jamás llego y creo que desde allí empezó todo, año tras año, navidad tras navidad, me regalabas cosas que no necesitaba, pero tu si. CD's de música, música que no escucho, ropa de hombre, hasta accesorios para tu motocicleta, cada vez era peor.

Pero ahora nos encontrábamos en el centro comercial, comprando los regalos de todos, y había costado encontrar un regalo para liz, no fue fácil tiene un gusto muy exquisito para las cosas... pero el tuyo... seguía sentida por las otras navidades, pero aun así te compre un regalo.

Pasamos la navidad todos juntos, como ahora acostumbramos, black star ya estaba ebrio como de costumbre, pero tu no bebiste, creí que era extraño ya que negaste cualquier vaso de parte del egocéntrico y además blair no estaba, la habían contratado como animadora de un evento, tampoco quería saber de que se trataba el tan dichoso evento.

Tsubaki estaba feliz por su ropa interior nueva... por parte de black star, ellos llevaban saliendo ya casi 2 años. Demás estaba decir que era un conjunto, como decirlo... algo provocador?.

Kid recibió ropa por parte de liz, para el era simétrico, pero liz estaba echada en el sillón dormida, encontrar eso le había llevado toda la semana, pero el regalo de patty había sido mas fácil, papel de regalo, ese era su regalo, la menor de las thompson estaba jugando muy feliz con la envoltura de los regalos y black star... bueno estaba feliz admirando su reflejo en su nuevo espejo.

Chrona tenia una muñeca en sus manos, nunca había tenido una así que decidí dársela, pero soul no me había entregado nada, talvez prefirió ahorrarse el maka-chop de este año y no darme nada, aun así estaba muy triste. No me había dado nada.

Ya todos se estaban yendo, Chrona se había ido con kid una hora antes y liz estaba muy ansiosa por que kid le contara lo que sucedió. Tsubaki y black star se fueron de los últimos, esta cargando al inconsciente por causa del alcohol.

-bien...tendremos que limpiar mucho mañana no?-le pregunte a soul cerrando la puerta

-si...-fue un susurro, se encontraba mirando el suelo. Perdido

-iré a dejar los vasos sucios a la cocina- los tome y camine en frente de el, me preguntaba por que estaría así, ¿sentiría culpa de no haberme dado nada? O... ¿tal vez no disfruto la fiesta?

-ne soul?-dije desde la cocina, de espalda a el - disfrutaste la fiesta?-no oí respuesta alguna-soul me oyes? So...

deje de hablar en cuanto sentí que me abrazaban por detrás, era soul, sus manos estaban en mi cintura. Sentí un calor recorrer todo mi cuerpo.

-perdóname...- sentí su voz susurrando cerca de mi oído, pero a la vez cerca de mi cuello, siempre había soñado con algo así, había descubierto que estaba enamorada de soul hace casi ya 3 años, pero siempre me dije a mi misma que no tendría oportunidad con el. Las chicas le llovían.

-so-soul...-dije levemente-de que hablas?

-tu lo sabes, se que te diste cuenta no te di nada...-dijo acercándome mas a el

-no es nada soul, supongo que tendrás tus razones-dije tratando de tranquilizarme

-si las tengo...-sentí como esbozaba una sonrisa ¿se estará burlando de mi? Oh! Soul eater evans ahora sabrás que se siente quedar en coma por un maka-chop, pero no cumplí mi palabra. Soul me estaba besando, no sabia como lo había hecho, fue un giro tan rápido que no me di cuenta, pero termine en sus labios.

**Soul pov:**

Lo logre, lo obtuve, lo había estado planeando toda la noche, pero salió de improvisto. Me entretuve un rato con sus labios, desde hace tiempo había soñado con probar esos dulces labios y lo había logrado, sin darnos cuenta nos separamos. Ambos necesitábamos aire.

-soul...-desviaste el rostro, estabas sonrojada y al parecer yo también

-maka...yo...

-gracias...-me interrumpió- al fin me diste algo que si quería- y ahora me beso ella y como resistirme no? De apoco nos dirigimos al sillón. Estábamos recostados disfrutando de ambos.

Y así pasamos horas recostados, no necesariamente besándonos todo el tiempo, ahora maka estaba recostada sobre mi pecho, mientras yo le acariciaba la cabeza.

-de nuevo gracias soul, por esto...por haberme dado algo que si quería- dijo esto ultimo quedándose dormida.

-y quien dijo que era algo que solo tu querías?- así es me había salido con la mía otra navidad... me pregunto que me regalare el próximo año...

* * *

que les parecio???? es algo navideño xD deacuerdo a la epoca xD

espero los coments ;)


End file.
